Cooking Mania
by duckslover99
Summary: The Ducks agree to compete in a cooking competition, but everything goes wrong!! Please R&R!
1. You knuckle head

Here's a new fic of mine. Hope you enjoy!  
You knuckle head  
The Ducks were sitting and talking about life at Eden Hall, when they saw a man in a suit walk towards them.  
  
"Are you the Ducks?" said the man in snobbish, English tone. Like the butlers in the movies.  
  
"Yeah, why?" asked Charlie  
  
"My master wants to see you," said the man.  
  
"Ok, we'll go along with the gig," said Charlie thinking that the Varsity wanted to pull a trick on them.  
  
"This isn't how you say a, gig," said the man  
  
The Ducks followed him to a long limo pulled up at the entrance of EH.  
  
"They are here sir" said the man looking somewhat disgusted at the way they looked.  
  
"Thank you" said the guy in the limo  
  
"Ducks, I am John Stills the owner of Ready, steady cook. I want you to compete in a competition against the Varsity and Glenoak High. You also have to choose four hosts for your team. Since you are celebrities you will be on television. Do you accept?" said John  
  
For a minuet they stood flabbergasted.  
  
"We accept," said Charlie breaking the silence  
  
"I'll see you 5 am tomorrow," said John as he drove away  
  
"You knuckle head!" shouted Kenny; everyone stared at him this was the first time he did that.  
  
"What?" asked Charlie a bit confused  
  
"What do you mean what, you told him that we were gonna cook" said Portman cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Of course you know that I'm gonna be a host so I don't have to cook," said Charlie  
  
"NO!" the team yelled  
  
"You will cook," said Julie  
  
"Let's put everyone's name in a hat and draw them out to see who will be hosts" Adam reasoned.  
  
"That's a great idea," said Connie  
  
"Host no 1. Me!" said Charlie  
  
"Oh no you don't" Julie said warningly  
  
"Ok" Charlie whined  
  
"Host no 1. Goldberg" Charlie called out  
  
"Yes!" Goldberg yelled  
  
"Host no 2. Connie" Charlie called  
  
"Oh yeah!" Connie yelled  
  
"What about me" asked Julie  
  
"We can't have two girls now can we" said Charlie slyly  
  
"Anyway, host no3. Kenny" Charlie called  
  
"Me?" said Kenny in a squeaky voice  
  
"Host no 4. Adam" Charlie called out  
  
"Am I good or what" Adam bragged  
  
"Shut up!!" Charlie yelled  
  
"Why don't you GRUMPY" he replied  
  
They got to dinner and then to bed, so that everyone could wake up early.  
  
Short chapter I know, but I need to start with something. Anyway what do you think? Please R&R 


	2. Instructions

Thanks for the reveiws guys. I tried to make this funny. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!  
Instructions  
The Ducks woke up early the next morning and started walking down to the canteen. Charlie was still upset that he couldn't be a host. Portman was angry with Charlie for agreeing for them to cook. Everyone else was just grumpy because they had to wake up early.  
  
"I can't believe that we have to compete in a cooking competition against Varsity" Julie said Sleepily  
  
"Who would?" said Fulton  
  
"Hey, where's Averman" Adam remembered  
  
They turned around to see Averman standing in the middle of the hallway fast asleep.  
  
"Aw, look at the little sleeping beauty fast asleep," said Russ in his best baby voice.  
  
"On three we yell Averman get on with those laps" Russ continued "Anyone got a whistle?"  
  
"Yeah, I got one" Julie said with a whistle appearing out of nowhere  
  
"Thanks" replied Russ  
  
"One"  
  
"Two"  
  
"Three"  
  
"AVERMAN GET ON WITH THOSE LAPS" the whole team yelled then Russ blew the whistle.  
  
"Yes Coach, getting on with it" said Averman running up and down, until he realized what was happening.  
  
The rest of the Ducks roared with laughter.  
  
"Ha, ha very funny guys" said Averman sarcastically  
  
"We couldn't help it," said Portman his eyes tearing from laughter.  
  
"Well at least you could have shaken me or you could have told me nicely" said Averman  
  
"I don't think you wanted Portman and Fulton to shake you," said Kenny reasonably.  
  
"I guess" Averman finally gave in  
  
"We better get going," said Luis looking at his watch  
  
They all stared at him.  
  
"What?" asked Luis  
  
"That's the first time you've said something that doesn't include a girl, or making a move on one" said Connie  
  
"Was that supposed to lift my spirits because if it was then you aren't doing a very good job" said Luis "Let's just go"  
  
They got to the canteen and of all the people to see there but John Stills. All of them groaned.  
  
"Oh, it's you," said Goldberg  
  
"Guys that's no way to treat the owner of R.S.C" said Orion  
  
"R.S.C?" asked Connie  
  
"Yes ready steady cook" Orion explained  
  
"That is so lame" Connie whispered to the team  
  
They agreed.  
  
"Now Ducks I didn't explain fully about what you are going to do" John started  
  
"You can say that again" Charlie muttered but no one heard him  
  
"As you already know you are competing against the varsity and Glenoak High. Your four hosts will be presenting you on the screen and telling everyone what you are going to do. However you have to make your cooking look presentable and you have to decorate it too." John explained  
  
"You mean we have to paint plates, jeez y'all that don't seem very interesting," said Dwayne  
  
"No stupid we have to decorate it with spice and herbs" said Adam  
  
"Oh, okay" said Dwayne still looking confused  
  
This was going to be a long cooking competition.  
  
"Now Ducks the camera's will be following you around in your cooking space" said John  
  
"That's very reassuring," said Russ sarcastically  
  
"I am very pleased that you have chosen my team," said Orion looking proud  
  
"Yes" said John quite annoyed with Orion  
  
"What do we ware?" asked Luis smoothing his hair  
  
"We will be dressing you all like chefs" said John  
  
"This will ruin my reputation" Luis whispered to the team  
  
The team chuckled  
  
"CREEVY" yelled John  
  
"Yes sir" said Creevy he was the butler  
  
"Escort the Ducks to the limousine" said John  
  
"Yes sir" said Creevy still looking disgusted  
  
"The only part I like about this is that we get to ride in a limo," said Fulton  
  
The Ducks nodded in agreement. They got to the limo and got in.  
  
"Ooh fancy," said Kenny excitedly  
  
"You will unfortunately be missing two days of school," said John with a sigh  
  
"GREAT" Adam yelled  
  
Potman nudged him  
  
"I mean I really wanted to go to math's today" said Adam looking all glum  
  
All of them acted so sad that they were missing school, but inside they were bursting with joy.  
So what did you think of that chapter. Please R&R!!! 


	3. The studio

Hey Guys looooong time since I've updated I know but my computer's been down for a while (like I said in my other story). I had to update that one first though. Anyway here's the new chapter.  
  
THE STUDIO  
  
The Ducks were driving for quite a while, but at least it was comfortable.  
  
"No wonder we left early" Julie said irritably  
  
"You can say that again" Russ replied  
  
Everyone was so bored. The car jerked and then came to a halt.  
  
"OK DUCKS WE'RE HERE" John said excitedly  
  
The Ducks got such a fright, that they all screamed.  
  
"What's going on here?" John asked quite confused  
  
"Um we.. Just saw a spider" Adam stuttered  
  
"Oh ok" John said as he walked away  
  
"We saw a spider" Luis started "How lame can you get"  
  
"Oh yeah, what were you gonna say" Adam asked  
  
Luis didn't reply. They came to a huge building.  
  
"Guys I'd like to welcome you to R.S.C as your Coach says" John said opening the doors  
  
"This is your compartment" he continued, pointing to the left.  
  
"A compartment? It's as big as a house," Averman said amazed  
  
"Well where do you think all the camera's will go" John pointed out  
  
"On the right is where Varsity will be working and on your left is where Glenoak will be working. So that means you're in the middle. Now hosts. um who exactly are the hosts?" John asked  
  
The four hosts stuck up their hands. (Just for those of you who can't remember it's Goldberg, Connie, Kenny and Adam)  
  
'Oh ok. The four hosts you will be explaining to the people what you are cooking. You are also going to go outside the studio and you will be interviewing people. Such as famous chefs. We will also be having famous T.V stars come to judge and taste the delicacies you will cook. Do you understand?" John explained "Yes" the four, said  
  
"One question Mr. Stills, where are we gonna stay" Charlie asked  
  
"Oh just the fanciest hotel in town" John replied  
  
"Cool" Charlie said  
  
"Oh by the way just call me John" John said all blushy "Now we have to meet the director" he added  
  
"Director?" Charlie asked surprised  
  
"Yes the guy who sits in the fancy chair and tells people what to do" explained John  
  
"We know what a director is. It's just that why do we need a director on a cookery show" Charlie asked  
  
"It will be chaos the camera men won't know from what angle to film from, everyone will go in their own direction and there'll be no one to control anything" he explained again  
  
"Oh that's why" Charlie said  
  
"Code they're here" John announced  
  
"Oh hello Ducks I'm your director Code Johnson" Code said  
  
"Hi" the Ducks said in unison  
  
"Now I have got some rules that have to be done at all times" he started  
  
"Rule:  
1: Don't make funny faces at the camera  
  
2: Don't say hello to mommy or daddy  
  
3: Don't fight or argue with any of the cameramen  
  
Now for the most important rule  
  
4: Don't ever go and interrupt some other teams cooking space or their  
director  
  
Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes" the whole team, said  
  
After the long ride and day the Ducks were really hungry. They all had dinner at a fancy place with a funny name. The name was The Cha Cha Bonapatite Restaurant. All the guys had to come in suits and the girls in evening gowns. Then all the Ducks were ready for beddy bye.  
  
So what did you think about that chapter. The restaurant name was made up though. This chapter was kinda short too. In the next chap they'll be getting ready to cook! Please x 1 million R&R 


End file.
